


Solstice

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Astronaut, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Meet-Cute, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: You run into a very attractive man who sleeps with you and leaves you the next morning. All he can tell you is that he'll be gone and to tune into a space show at a specific time that day.





	Solstice

“Y/N, you need to stop moping about like a wet blanket,” your friend CJ complained, pushing a Sex on the Beach towards you.

“Yeah, you need to find someone and have a little fun,” your other friend Rose chimed in, taking a long sip of her Red Sangria. 

“Rose, CJ,” you said, pushing the proffered cocktail away from you. “I appreciate the gesture and the proding, but I thought we were here to celebrate me ending it with Josh.”

The grouping of your friends had originally met up in Cape Canaveral to celebrate and gather for your friend Emmy’s upcoming wedding to her boyfriend of five years. It had been a long time coming and you’d all gone out on the town after all of them had listened to Josh dump you on FaceTime from your shared apartment in Seattle. 

“I told you he was a d-bag,” Heather muttered, barely able to keep her head off the table and out of the shot glasses. 

“Damn right,” Emmy agreed, sidling up to the table. “Hey, Heatjer, pass me my purse. Gabe and I are headed home.”

Heather groaned as you, CJ, and Rose laughed at the woman’s drunken fumbling to grab the strap of the purse. She gave you all the bird when she succeeded and passed the purse to Emmy, who waved goodbye and headed to the door. She linked arms with a man just taller than her with honey colored hair and playful eyes. Right as they exited, he reached behind her ear and seemed to pull a lollipop from the thin air behind her air. They went off into the night, giggling. 

You and your crowd of deplorably alone friends watched them go with mixed feelings beginning to clog up the formerly amicable atmosphere. Clearing her throat, Rose shifted in her seat and reached for the Sangria pitcher. She topped of her glass and cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“And cheers to the single crowd,” Rose announced, lifting her glass.

“I’ll toast to that,” CJ agreed. 

You all lifted a glass and clinked glasses with each other. Everyone at the table took long sips except for you. The toast was the final straw from Heather, who promptly passed out. Rose sighed, staring her roommate down from across the table. 

“Looks like I’d better get her home,” Rose said apologetically. “She’s got a big day tomorrow.”

You all nodded sympathetically and tried to help Heather get to her feet. The lightweight she was, three shots had floored her and it was a miracle she wasn’t suffering from alcohol poisoning after the continued rounds of shots. 

Rose managed to get her out of the bar and into a taxi, leaving you and CJ alone at the table. The table was silent for a few moments before CJ looked over your shoulder and had a stunned look on her face. 

“Major fucking hottie coming in hot at 2 o’clock,” she whispered, leaning over the table at you. 

She then raised her voice as there was a soft throat clearing noise from behind you. “I’ll just head off to the lady’s room,” she said loudly, winking at you. 

You gaped at her, but she was gone and you twisted around in your seat to try and talk to the ‘hottie’ behind you. He was tall. Very tall, with shaggy brown hair and a face that could win the hearts of millions.

“Hi there, I am so sorry to bother you,” the man apologized, looking very embarrassed and sheepish. “But my brother insisted that I come over and ask you to join me for a drink.”

You laughed gently, shifting in your seat to face him better and made eye contact. You almost didn’t speak because you couldn’t take your eyes off of his. Were they green? Or brown? And then, when he barely shifted his head, they seemed blue. 

You swallowed and finally spoke. “I’m sorry to rain on your parade, but I don’t drink. My job’s pretty strict about it.”

The man’s embarrassed smile fell. 

“I am so sorry,” he apologized profusely. “I swear, it was all my brother.”

You peered past him, leaning pretty far to see past his large frame. There was an attractive man staring directly at the man’s back. You stared at him and he briefly met your gaze, quickly turning his head to look at anywhere but at you and the man. You raised an eyebrow and leaned back to talk to the man. 

“Is that the taller man over there in the leather jacket who is hitting on every female who moves?” you asked, smirking at his look. 

“That would be him,” the man sighed, frumping. “Was it that obvious?”

“You mean besides the staring at your back and looking away when I made eye contact?” you joked, laughing quickly. “A bit, yeah.”

The man started laughing as you did and seemed to relax a little more. 

“Do you drink?” you asked him, spotting the unsipped Sex on the Beach. 

“A little bit,” he admitted, taking the seat CJ had just vacated. 

You pushed the cocktail towards him, looking to see his reaction. This was something you always did with potential dates; offered them a ‘girly’ cocktail and waited for the reaction. You waited for him to take it and looked past him again to glance over at Dean. He’d been joined by CJ of all people and they seemed to both be discussing how to best stop the man at the jukebox from playing another Whitney Houston song. 

To your surprise, Sam eyed the drink for only a couple of second before taking a quick sip of it. 

“So, want to share your name?” you asked after watching him plow through half of the drink and then push it away.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he said, flashing a bright and wide grin at you. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N,” you replied, his smile contagious as you extended your hand to him. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”

“So, what is a pretty lady like you doing alone on a night like tonight?” Sam asked, taking another small sip of the drink. 

“And what about you, Mr. Sam Winchester,” you asked. 

“I work for NASA,” Sam explained, looking quite proud. 

“Think you can tell me anything about the shuttle launch tomorrow?” you teased.

“Afraid I can’t,” Sam said and you detected the hint of sadness in his voice. “That’s classified.”

“Oh, okay,” you said with a shrug, letting it go. “Your job’s way more interesting than mine.”

“What’s your’s?” Sam asked curiously, fiddling the straw of the cocktail between those perfect lips. 

“I’m a bookkeeper” you said with a shrug. “I basically make sure his personal bank account never dips below three million dollars.”

“Haven't heard of a job like that since the early 1900’s,” Sam observed, looking very intrigued. 

“I know, so antiquated,” you said with an eye roll. “But it’s my job and I love it. I get to rub elbows with the rich and famous and get to learn all kinds of cool stuff about the habits of upper class, white men.”

Sam started laughing heartily and you joined in, the conversation flowing easily after that. And when you broached the topic about wanting to see him again, he steered the conversation in another direction entirely. But not wanting to ruin the night, you didn’t comment, continuing to discuss your jobs and various projects coming up in your offices. He always seemed to tiptoe around how his projects were actually going to be carried out and you didn’t pry, knowing that he was obviously nervous for the launch tomorrow.

* * *

The bar closed at midnight and you and Sam went to your separate cars, promising to meet up at your hotel room. The expectations of the evening left enough unsaid and you quivering with anticipation as you drove back to the motel. He waited by a simple bright blue Prius looking car.

Your lips were on his as the door shut and Sam led you awkwardly headed for the bed, not wanting to lose contact for even a second.  He picked you up easily in a bridal style fashion and kicked the door shut, not wanting the world to be able to eavesdrop on the evening ahead. 

* * *

 

You awoke softly, shifting comfortably in soft sheets. Softly moaning, you snuck your leg across the bed, trying to make contact with Sam’s body. Carefully cracking an eye open, you scanned the mussed bedsheets for any sign of the giant man, to no avail. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and gazed around the room.

There was no sign that Sam had even been there and you began to get up and gather your clothes, scattered in the heat of passion the night before. There seemed to be no sign that Sam had even been there until you went into the main kitchenette area of the hotel room.

Delicately placed and set out was a single plate with eggs and bacon and a small fruit salad. A single daisy was hanging almost pathetically in a thin vase set to the upper right of the plate. Despite the haggard and rushed appearance of the breakfast, the small act only made you smile and be more endeared towards him. 

You smiled gently, the smile falling when you spotted a folded up sheet of paper tucked under the edge of the plate. 

You unfolded the note and began to read.

_ Y/N, _

_ I know it must have felt horrible to have woken up and me not be there in bed beside you.  _

“You have no idea,” you muttered, continuing to read and taking a bite of the eggs.

_ I wanted to stay with you all morning, and even into the rest of the day. I don’t want this to have been just a one night stand for either of us. Unfortunately, I had to go to my job this morning and I won’t be able to see you again for six months at least.  _

You sucked in a surprised breath and kept going.

_ Y/N, the time we’ve shared together has really touched me. You are clever, considerate, charming, as kind as you’re beautiful and everything I’ve ever wanted. I would love to see you again when I get back. That is, if I haven’t just ruined my chances with you by leaving so soon.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Sam Winchester _

_ P.S. Tune into the Science channel at 7 PM tonight sharp.  _

_ P.P.S. I hope you like the breakfast. :) _

You set the paper down, not sure how to react to this note. 

* * *

 

You returned to the hotel room just before 7:00 after a long day of trying on bridesmaid dresses with your friends. You kicked off your heels and began to prepare a bowl of instant ramen, flipping through the hotel channels until you found the Science channel. While waiting for the water to heat up enough to boil the noodles, you watched as Morgan Freeman’s disembodied voice explained how our universe was always expanding. 

Before you knew it, it was 7:00 and a jaunty news jingle began, flashing a shot of a galaxy logo and the words ‘NASA News!’ across the screen before a nerdy looking (For lack of a better word) newscaster was shown sitting at a simple desk.

“Welcome to NASA news,” the newscaster said with a smile. “Your place for the biggest news in Astronomical events.”

He spun his chair and faced a different camera, a graphic of two planets colliding appearing over his shoulder. “Today, scientists discovered yet another gravitational wave,” he announced. “This is continued evidence for the Big Bang theory and continues to build what scientists have been researching for years.”

You nodded in agreement, pouring the ramen into a big enough bowl before returning to your couch and watching the news broadcast. 

“And now, an update from the International Space Station,” the newscaster continued, flipping around to another camera as you settled in to watch. “Today, the newest American astronaut arrived at the ISS and filmed a small broadcast to send back to his family and friends. Let’s roll the video.”

You leaned forward curiously, a small smile on your face as you continued to eat your ramen.

The screen went to black, then there was a face you’d recognize anywhere. Albeit, it was a bit more squished up than you remembered, but when he backed away, your mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Hey everyone,” Sam Winchester said with a small wave, floating back in the frame. “I’m on the ISS now with my Russian cosmonaut friend, Castiel Novak.”

He grinned as a fellow astronaut went swimming by in the background, doing an over-exaggerated breaststroke through connection corridor behind Sam. The dark haired cosmonaut ended up getting stuck and had to pull himself back across the other side of the pathway to get out of frame.

Sam pointed a thumb backwards at where the other man had been. “That was Cas. He likes to make what fun he can when we’re up here. I have a feeling you all will want to see some cool stuff, so here it goes.”

Sam proceeded to pull out a bottle of water and a bag of M&M’s demonstrating how the zero gravity turned snack time into playtime. He spun around the cabin, catching M&M’s and water bubbles like some kind of video game creature until they were all gone. 

Then he launched into a discussion about what he was hoping to study while up there. 

Truth be told, you didn’t listen to a word he said. You were too busy watching his lips and body language, seeing how passionate he was about everything he’d been sent into space for. It was adorable and endearing to watch him continue to talk as he began to slowly turn upside down. It didn’t even phase him and he kept rolling. 

He paused for a breath, chuckling and spinning himself upright again. “I’ve only got a little bit of time, so here are the shout-outs. Love you, Mom and Dad. Hiya, Dean. Oh, and one last thing.”

Sam pushed off the floor to go closer to the camera and paused directly in front of it so his face filled the screen. He gave a quick wink and puckered up, kissing the camera lens, much to Castiel’s outrage behind him. 

“Y/N?” he asked softly. “Y/N Y/L/N? If you’re watching this, that was a promise for when I get back.”

He grinned again and then the screen went black, leaving you just as stunned as when he had first come on screen. 


End file.
